


The Most Magical Place on Earth

by Kristinabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird
Summary: Harry wins a free trip to Disneyland.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	The Most Magical Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written based on a prompt for The Ides of Drarry 2020 
> 
> Prompt - Harry or Draco enters into a sweepstakes and wins something unexpected.
> 
> Word Count- Minimum: 204 words - Maximum: 680 words.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this odd bit of fluff. I got this prompt and immediatley knew where I was going to go with it. Its a bit cracky as well, but it's short and sweet. I hope you like it. 
> 
> As always credit goes to the bestest and most fun friend I know for her Beta work, even though I hate her for pointing out my POV errors. [Andithiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel). Also [Etalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etalice/pseuds/Etalice) an invaluable friend who catches all my stray commas, and finially [Rei382l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/profilel)  
> who helped me nail down the title. If that seems like a lot of people to credit for 680 words, you are correct. But I am blessed with a lovely community and they should all receive credit for their support.

* * *

“NO, I'm not wearing that stupid thing, Harry!" 

"Draco, you promised you’d play along and behave when we got here." 

"I didn't know that involved wearing some sort of stupid hat with ears and my name on it, Potter!" 

"Well, now you do. Stay still, it’ll be over with more quickly"

"Harry... please... don't make me…”

Harry put the ears on Dracos perfectly coiffed blond hair, ensuring that in a few hours in this heat if he took it off, he would look thoroughly ridiculous.

"I hate you."

"I know." Harry smiled. "Come on love, this is so exciting!" Harry took Draco’s hand and proceeded to pull him down a cobblestone street lined with quaint, bustling shops. It wasn’t unlike Diagon Alley, with all of the colourful shoppers and families hurrying about.

“Is it?” Draco protested as he let himself be dragged through the crowd. “When you said you won a free trip, I didn’t know it was a Muggle contest!”

“Draco, would you just stop whining!” Harry stopped walking abruptly and turned as Draco slammed into him from the residual momentum of being pulled. It made his ear hat thing slip off to the side. He righted it swiftly. If he had to wear the damn thing, it should at least sit properly. 

“When I was a kid,” Harry said, “I dreamed of coming to a place like this. The Dursleys would go on holiday and leave me behind. But they never went very far from Surrey. Nothing like this... Dudley would be so jealous if he could see me now!”

“Harry, you do realize you are an adult, and a wizard? You can literally go anywhere you want.” Draco quirked an eyebrow.

“Draco, it’s not about that. Didn’t you have anything you wanted to do when you were a kid? Something fun?”

“Malfoys don’t really do ‘fun’. We had lovely holidays in France to visit some of Mother’s cousins, and occasionally Father would take us on trips when he needed to do business in other parts of Europe. Mother and I would tour ancient wizarding museums, and see art galleries, and—”

“But was that _fun_ for you Draco?”

Draco stilled. “Well… no… but it was valuable and—”

“Exactly.” Harry put his hands on either side of Draco’s waist. “When you were a kid, what did you think would be fun?” 

Draco crinkled his eyebrows in confusion.“Harry, I don’t know I—”

Harry kissed him, cutting off his sentence. “Don’t overthink it, just say it quick!”

“I read a book about pirates!” Draco blurted quickly, “Auntie Andromeda sent me a Muggle book once for my birthday, Mother and Father didn’t know. It was called ‘Treasure Island’ and it was so amazing. When Father found it he burned it. But I always wanted to be a pirate and go on the ocean!” 

He stopped suddenly, putting his hand over his mouth.

“God that’s so embarrassing.” Draco flushed. “You were asking about things you could really do, not things from childish stories.”

Harry grinned from ear to ear and kissed him. 

“Draco, I suggest you follow me, I think today is going to be an amazing day.” He smiled as he linked Draco’s arm in his. He walked them down the cobblestone street and suddenly Draco saw a castle in the distance.

He turned to Harry feeling a bit puzzled. “We’ll go there later Draco, right now we’re going this way.” Harry turned them to the left through what looked like a tropical bazaar and straight through to a river with a large 18th-century sailing ship, Draco’s eyes grew wide as Harry steered them away and toward a walkway under a bridge with a sign above it that said ‘Pirates of the Caribbean’.

Draco felt a thrill as he turned to Harry, “Harry, what is this?” This was not what he expected this place to be, it seemed wonderful, and well...fun. 

“Did I not tell you Draco?” Harry smiled, bringing their joined hands up and kissing the back of Draco’s pale hand. “This is the most magical place on earth.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all Disney purists, This fic takes place in Disneyland whose motto is "The Happiest Place on Earth" I am aware that Disney World is the one with the motto "The Most Magical Place on Earth" But I am a California girl and while I have been to Disneyworld, Disneyland is better because it is the original. If you are a Disney World fan I'm sorry I stole your motto. ;)


End file.
